Danny Phantom: Paranormal Protector
by Jio Uzumaki
Summary: "Did you really think that Ghosts were the only thing that went bump in the night?" New allies, new enemies, new powers. Can Team Phantom go beyond? Can they become Paranormal Protectors?
1. Chapter 1: Blood Haze

**Author's**_** note: This is a collab story with my cousin DarkSavior. It takes place 6 months after Ultimate enemy and ignores the 3rd season.**_

Leon moved across the highway , using his vampiric speed to an advantage, as he tailed the SUV. He smelled it, fresh blood in the trunk and he heard the chatter of the three vampires who occupied the SUV.

"So what of the ghost boy?" The driver stopped the vehicle as they approached a luxurious, lavish manor. A man departed from the front doors of the manor, the man was clad in a black suit and grey slicked back hair. The three exit the SUV, all in casual clothing, in order to blend in with the inferior creatures they must dress like them.

"Welcome, to my humble abode. Victor, Felix ,and Marcus." The man greeted the three.

"Hello, Vlad."

"I hope your trip was undisturbed."

"Yes it was, thank you."

"Please come in." The four walked into the manor. Leon kept a safe distance from him, his enhanced vision and hearing served him well at this moment. Leon began to sprint forward, a mere blur of movement, as he moved through the closing door. Leon sprinted upward, his lightfoot steps, and speed made it so that the four did not notice nor hear him enter. Leon's dark clothing helped him blend in the shadows. Vlad led the three vampires into the dining hall, Leon looked upward, spotting an open vent, he leaped into the air. He then slid into the vent, moving further into the vent, he looked through the vent into the dining hall, looking at the four as they sat a the circular table.

"So Victor, as I was saying in the car,. What about the ghost boy?"

"Well..." Victor was interuptted by Vlad.

"The ghost boy's true name is Danny Fenton, son of Jack and Madeline "Maddie" Fenton."

"How do you know this?" Marcus asked, his curiousity trigger by the sentence.

"Don't worry about how I gain my information, just know that I...Hate...that boy."

"Well Vlad, how do you think we should take down this boy, cause he had foiled various human trafficking operations in various states and countries." Felix said.

"On the contrary, he should not be taken down, but turned into that in which he battles, strip him of what he holds onto the most. Turn him into a vampire."

"Hm, well how are we suppose to do that?"

"He is half-human, one-hundred percent vulnerable."

"I see, where does the boy live."

"At Fenton works, his school is Casper high."

"Thank you, Vlad, but I am afraid that we are no longer in need of your services." Victor looked to Marcus. Marucs lunged from his seat, flying toward the non-chalant man. As he came in striking distance, Vlad's palm raised, and a blue shield manifested, sending the vampire flying into the wall.

"What are you?" Felix growled, as him and Victor moved at both sides of Vlad. The two vampires withdrew machetes from their long dusters. Vlad's eyes closed, and a onyx ring formed around him, the rings seperated. One flew upward and another flew downward. As the rings vanished, Vlad had transformed into a aqua-skinned man, with pointed black hair, and the suit was replaced by a white cape with red interior, white and black shirts, white pants and black boots. His crimson eyes looked at the two puzzled vampires.

"You are a ghost, yet you resemble our king." Felix said, lunging forward, his machete leading the way. Vlad ducked under the slash, as a energy katana manifested in his hand, he severed Felix in two. As he fell, Felix reduced to a pile of ashes.

"Brother!" Marcus exclaimed, lunging forward, withdrawing his machete. He brought the blade down on Vlad, Vlade rose his arm, blocking the attack, he enveloped his fist in ecto-energy, smashing his fist into Marcus' gut. Marcus was held up by Vlad's hand, he could feel the energy tearing his flesh. Vlad then opened his palm, releasing the excess energy into Marcus, a burning hole was created, and Marcus reduced to ashes.

"Victor, I shall let you live, in order for you to turn Fenton, but if you dare come at me again. You shall meet the same fate as your brothers."

Leon observed this all, the conversatione etched itself into his brain.

_Ghost boy, Danny Fenton. _Vlad flew upward, and his body swirled into a thick line of energy as the spiraling energy decreased, Vlad vanished. Victor began to walk from the hall. Leon then leaped from the vent, withdrawing his twin daggers, he brought the blades downward into Victor's neck. The vampire fell to the ground.

"Victor, told you I would find you."

"L-Leon," Victor said, releasing a slight chuckle. "Just like your father, determined, bent on revenge, although I wasn't the one that killed him."

"Wha-What."

"No, it was someone more vile, and vicious than me."

"WHO WAS IT!"

Victor released a muffled hiss, his eyes glew a bright red. Leon's eyes shined a bright crimson, all Victor's memories were given to Leon. But Leon's heart raced, because he knew that when a leader of a coven dies all within the coven are given their memories. "You have lost half-breed, the entire coven are now hunting the boy, and you cannot defeat the entire coven. Before I die, why do you want the boy."

"He may be the source of a new alliance, to protect the humans from the likes of supernatural and paranomal creatures."

Victor's eyes closed, and he fell to ashes. Leon stood to his feet, and vanished from sight.


	2. Chapter 2: Wolf Moon

_**A/N: Hello all, I would like you to remember this is more mature version of Danny Phantom, so there will be language and all you heard from the last chapter there will be a lot of killing. And since this is supposed to be as realistic as humanly possible, there will be guns that we use today. Thank you.**_

_**-DS**_

There he stood, watching as the Lycan lords all gathered in the CEO office of Lycanth industries-which manufactures weapons that are transported into Amity park. Donovan Lupin sat in his leather chair at his desk, looking at the three men that casually entered his office. All of them were large, incredibly robust men. Two of the men had jet black hair, with great bushy black beards. But one single man had long silver hair, and a great bushy silver beard. Alex watched through the scope of his rifle, nearly 800 feet away from the building. His Lycan eyesight only enhanced his vision; he was nearly able to count every hair on the CEO's head. His enhanced hearing made it possible for him to hear the conversation in the office.

"Ah, to what do I have the pleasure of having the notorious Howler twins, Jackson and Solomon, as well as the most famed Lycan tribe leader, Ubith Ocshan, to all be gathered in my hall?" Donovan said, his voice was deep and thunderous, it could possibly be heard in the lobby if he wished.

"Donovan, we have come to discuss this boy that lives within Amity Park." Ubith said, his voice just as deep, but a lot more boisterous/

"Ah, Danny Phantom I believe his name is, what about him?"

"His power is legendary, we wish to find him and have him to lead us through glorious battles, which will end in riches and the lamentations of the loved ones of those we vanquish!" Ubith said, his voice echoed throughout the thin walls, striking all who worked on the floor with fear.

"Ah, so you think you can take this boy?"

"Why yes, he may be extraordinary but he is still a boy, and a boy is truly no match for four full-bred Lycan lords."

"Why no, but you fail to realize that the blood-suckers are after him as well."

The twins both exchange looks of rage, both of which growled. Their eyes began to glow a bright yellow, and then reduced to a dark golden.

"What do you mean, they are after him?" Solomon growled, his figured towered over them all, and his physique was far beyond any of the others. He was truly a walking tank.

"Why my friend, my connections have told me that the Damarian brothers have all fallen, yet Victor released his memories into all of his brethren, as well as their offspring." Donovan explained, leaning in his chair.

"So how did they fall?" Jackson inquired, cocking his head to the left.

"Well, Marcus and Felix fell by the hand of a ghost that resembled Dracula, and ironically I heard his name was Vlad, and Victor fell by the hands of Leon Drakinson, son of Liam Drakinson and a human woman named Annabelle."

"How do you know all this?"

"I've sent some of my pups to stalk them, they seemed suspicious, and they found out that the vampires are trying to turn the boy into a vampire."

"Hmm, this is very valuable information, thank you, we shall send our finest men to find the boy." Ubith snarled darkly.

"That would be wise." Donovan replied, rising from his chair.

Alex kept aim on the robust wolf clad in a fine, expensive suit. His keen eyesight made it easy to get a clear and accurate shot at his temple. Alex being half lycan, saw the reasons for what Lycans do, it was in his blood. The glory of battle, aroused him, but it was also a curse. He merely liked to fight, but Lycans loved to bath in the blood of the fallen, to be invigorated by the cries of children, and to be pleasured by the flesh of the wives and daughters of the deceased. Alex knew there was more hope for his family, he knew they could evolve physically and mentally. To Alex, the mind of the Lycans are all connected, every Lycan he has encountered-as well as children-have the skills, traits, and tendencies of one another. Alex has vowed to find this ghost boy, and form an allegiance with him to make Amity Park and his tribe healthy once more. Alex's finger moved upward, and clicked off the safety. Little did he know that was a huge mistake. The four's head's jerked to the side, all of them looked at him.

"HALF BREEEED!" Solomon exclaimed his voice a loud roar, shattering every window, and echoing throughout the entire building, causing all that worked there to be inflicted with a horrid pain from the sheer force of it. Solomon's arms began to twist, as did his limbs and torso. His face began to shift and morph into that of a canine, his body began to grow, his once 7'' form morphed into an 9 foot tower of fur and death. Fangs as sharp as knives gleamed in the moonlight. His nails extended to claws 4 inches long. Solomon's eyes morphed, becoming burning golden suns inside a sea of red. Solomon's clothing lay shredded upon the ground, other than a torn piece of fabric that rested upon his large onyx pectoral. Solomon unleashed a howl of rage, and then with must ease, leaped through the window. Shards of glass embedded themselves deep into the Lycan, but the beast felt no pain, he did not even feel the shards enter his body. He casually slid his hand down his left arm, knocking away three shards, and smacked another one away from his chest. Solomon then dashed forward, falling to all fours, his claws made permanent engravings in the floors of the roof. Alex looked from the scope and began to fire upon the incoming beast, the bullet burrowing deep into Solomon's arm. Solomon stopped and released a low growl. As his claws touched the bullet, the beast's body began to burn. The bullet rested in between his middle and index claw. Silver. The other three casually walked up behind Solomon, all morphed, all their eyes locked onto Alex.

"Oh, shit." Alex said, placing the gun upon the floor of the roof. Alex's eyes closed, and his smirk extended into a fang filled smile. His claws erupted from his fingers, curved and mean. And as his eyes shot opened, they were as golden as the Harvest moon, the sclera a deep blue. Alex burst forward, leaping from rooftop to rooftop, his speed ungodly. Even with their acute and ungodly eyesight, he was a blur of movement. Alex dashed past Solomon and Jackson, driving his claws into their sides. They jerked for a moment, and then fell to the ground, five deep wounds spilling dark red blood all over the pavement. They struggled to their feet, their growls of pain like fallen dogs echoing in their throat. Alex leaped in the air, and perfectly executed a spinning heel kick to Ubith's face. Ubith caught the wereling's leg and threw him into the ground, causing the ground to crack from the sheer impact. Donovan then followed up by sending his foot into Alex's head. Donovan kept his foot upon Alex's head, constantly placing small-yet painful-amounts of force. Alex's body began to become limp, yet his arms were still functioning. Alex gripped Donovan's ankle, and sunk his claws deep into his ankle. Alex then swiped his hand to the side, his claws freeing his sharp claws. Donovan fell to the ground, expelling a large, thunderous roar of pain and anger. Donovan's ankle began to heal, and he struggled to his feet. But when he raised his head, he saw only the cold silver barrel of a Glock 9mm.

"So, still feel like an apex predator?" Alex said, brandishing a wide grin that only showed teeth. Before Donovan could even react, a bullet was coursing through his skull and eventually smashed into his brain. Donovan's body then fell to the ground, limp, and unmoving. His behemoth wolf form reduced to that of his human form. Alex then brought out a second, and emptied the clips into the Lycans, sending them back into their human forms just as fast as they turned. Alex stood looking down at the two bodies on the roof.

In their blood, he wrote 4 simple words, in a language that his father once spoke to him. "Mi amas vin, paĉjo" Esperanto.

His task complete, the boy flipped his hood over his head as his hair receded back to human length and his claws and fangs vanished.

"Well next stop Amity Park."

**_Next Chapter: TEAM PHANTOM ARRIVES!_**


	3. Phantom Fun

Chapter 3.

The ghosts flew through the air, searching for their target. In life, they had been the toughest of the tough, gangsters in Al Capone's gang. But when they died, they were just punks again. Seeking to make a name for themselves, they would pick a fight with the Phantom. But first they would find him  
A flash of white light, and he appeared before them.

"Man, I love this new teleporting power!" The boy smiled energetically. "Nice outfits. You look like my grandpa." Danny smirked.

"Muscles" Malone stepped forward, enlarging his body to Hulk like proportions and took a wild swing at Danny, who dodged with ease and threw a few punches and kicks to the ghost's body. The barrage seemed to do nothing. "Yeah, forgot about that." Danny remarked Muscles grabbed the boy, an hard, unbreakable grip Tomas "Tommygun" Kincaid summoned his signature weapon, The Ol' Chicago typewriter. But as it powered up...

ZAP!

His gun was sent flying by a purple energy wave. A smoking blaster, held by a girl in purple armor.

"Where've you been?" The White haired boy asked.

"We were busy!" The girl snapped back.

Muscles and the shorter man, Nicky the Knife, shared looks of confusion. "We?" Nicky asked. "Who the F*** is we?"

a light green blast knocked Nicky flying. A female version of Danny was there. "We."

Danny headbutted Muscles in the jaw.

The three heroes stood in a circle. Danny Phantom, Dani Phantom and Huntress. Team Phantom's combat team.

As the gangsters rose, Team Phantom opened fire, unleashing three simultaneous waves of ectoplasmic energy. The ghosts were struck, and the attacks easily defeated them.

Danny pulled out the Fenton Thermos, unscrewing it and absorbing the ghosts into it.

"That was way too easy." He transformed back into his human form.

"You say that all the time now!" Dani snapped back.

"Yeah well, after beating Dark Me, no one else is as impressive." Danny leaned against the wall. "This just isn't as exciting anymore."

Valerie gave him a death glare. "Isn't that a good thing?" 

Danny shrugged, "Yeah. At least things are finally getting more normal."

On top of a building, watching through binoculars, Leon shook his head. "You have no idea what's coming, Fenton."


	4. Ghosts and Ghouls

Chapter 4: From Ghosties and Ghoulies

Danny ran down the stairs, having overslept. His parents and Jazz were watching the early morning news.

"The three teens were found exsanguinated, their throats torn out by something." The report was saying. "This just days after a group of hikers were found partially eaten by some kind of wild animal."

Danny grabbed a pancake and shoved it into his mouth. _Danni's already gone!_ He realized. Shifting to his ghost form, he let out a quick "I'm heading out!"

"Bye!"

The ghost boy phased through the door and Flew toward school.

**_Across Town._**

Alex sat on the roof, cleaning the guns he had used. Suddenly his head snapped up, listening for something.

"Hi, Leon." He muttered, and sure enough, the dhampir was behind him.

"Hello. How did the guns you borrowed do?"

"Ok, but I'll stick to what I know next time" Alex gestured to two immaculately cleaned and sharpened trench knives. "Did you add us to the class?"

"Of course."

"Let's do this."

The two stood up and seemed to vanish from the roof.

* * *

**AT THE SCHOOL**

Mr. Lancer ushered everyone to their seats. "Students, we have two new students. This is Alex Lougarou and Leon Drakinson." The two boys stood in contrast. Dark haired, pale eyed Leon wore a black T-shirt, blue jeans and a bomber jacket with biker gloves. On the other hand, Alex wore a white and brown T-shirt that said "Unleash the Beast" under a brown duster, a pair of Blue jeans ripped as if clawed by an animal, and hiking boots. The two looked out at the class, Alex smiling but Leon with cold indifference.

"Why don't you tell us about yourselves?" Mr. Lacer asked.

Alex grinned wider. "'Sup. My name is Alexander Lougarou, but everyone calls me Alex. I like climbing, running, martial arts, and meat!" He finished his declaration and stepped aside. He looked around the room, and spotted a room by the window, in the back, facing the door. "I'll sit there."

Leon sighed. "Leon. 17. I like horror novels. I'll be in the back." Leon stalked to the back.

Sam whispered to Danny "They seem weird to you?"

Danny nodded. "But they didn't set off my ghost sense, so I don't know."

"They still seem off. Especially that kid, Leon." Tucker observed. "He seems to move weird."

Valerie chimed in. "Yeah. Like he's counting each step as he takes it."

Mr. Lancer interrupted them. "If you wouldn't mind, we're having class."

The four shut up.

* * *

That night, as Danny, Dani and Valerie were scouting.

"No ghosts here." Val reported from her sector.

"All clear." Dani reported in.

Danny scanned his area. "OK, let's-"

A scream ripped through the sky. Danny raced toward the scream. His classmate Star was pinned to the wall by a tall, pale man. He wore a bright white shirt and pants, a black belt and black, shiny shoes. A mouth filled with fangs edged closer to her throat. Danny fired his Ghost Ray, blasting the man-creature in the back. The Thing was forced to drop Star, who ran.

"Ah, the ghost-boy." The creature growled.

Danny stared at it. "You-you're not a ghost! What are you?"

The Creature vanished, appearing behind Danny in a swirl of black mist "Did you really think that Ghosts were the only thing that went bump in the night?" The creature laughed bitterly. "I am a Creature of The Night. A Vampire!"

_**Author's notes: Happy Halloween! New Chapter!**_

_**Now, if you are wondering, the Vampires in this story follow Bram Stoker rules: Sharpened steel can injure them (See Jonathan Harker's fight with Dracula, or when Jonathan smashed Dracula in the face with a workman's shovel) being stabbed in the heart paralyzes but doesn't kill them (See the Staking and decapitation of Lucy, and Quincey stabbing Dracula through the heart with a bowie knife to give Jonathan the opening to cut off his head) and Decapitation (removal of the head) or Decardiation (removal of the heart) kills them. You can also use fire, or headshots with Sharpened Steel bullets. This is useful because they have the powers to be supremely strong and fast, hypnotic, Can heal quickly from wounds not inflicted by magic or sharpened steel, command animals, addict people to their blood and the older ones can shapeshift and control weather (Again, see Dracula), they lose all but the strength, speed and agility in the sun.**_

_**Werewolves have the standard Super Strength (stronger than vampires), super agility, enhanced senses, super fast (though not as fast as vampires) Healing from wounds not inflicted by silver or flame, immunity to vampire hypnotism, ability to summon and control canids, and are generally tougher to hurt than vampires.**_  
_**They can be killed though. Silver bullets or blades, fire, decapitation or decardiation. R&amp;R people! Next time: Danny's first fight against a vampire**_


End file.
